manas_prewar_apartmentfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mroddy/Writer's Workshop: Setting Up Your Story
Hey everybody, it is a-me Mario Rhonda ! Me and several other users thought it’d be fun to try and make some writer’s workshop to start some discussions! Not to mention with a new year coming its time, new stories will likely come out too! So this writer’s workshop will be all about discussing things to consider when planning a new competition Total Drama fanfiction! (This writer workshop is of course speaking generally, as there are always expectations and some thing might work well for different people). Basic Tips There are several ways to approach starting story. You may have an idea for a location, a theme or twist you want to use for a fanfiction or have character ideas you want to use in a fan fiction. Let’s start with some basics in the format your using. Now I’m assuming you now how to make a page and all the technical formatting, so let’s just go through some basic tips and things consider in how you present a story. · A big one for new users that I’ve seen with some frequency so I’ll say as a reminder; this wiki recognizes writer’s rights. That means, only the writer (or people who have the writer’s permission) can edit their story, character pages, etc. Furthermore, unless you have the creator’s permission you can’t use someone else’s character. · Too long of chapters can alienate readers, so be wary of having too many words in a fic. A general chapter length is 5,000 to 6,000 words. Consider word length when writing a chapter. · Avoid typing in script format; most readers just don’t read that kind of format. You can use it for certain parts, like confessionals or songs, but I don’t recommend it for the entire fic. · Always try and be careful of grammar errors. Too many can alienate a reader (speaking from experience here). If you aren’t an expert on grammar its fine, don’t be afraid to ask for help or say you ask for readers to point out or edit any mistakes they find. · A lot of users I talk to admit to not liking to read competition stories with canon characters, preferring OCs. I’m not saying don’t use canon characters if you have ideas, but be aware of that. Location, Location, Location & Scheming and Theming Now let’s move on specifics with location and theme, which can go hand in hand. By location I of course mean where your fic is taking place. Location is very important; they can affect your challenges, team names, your elimination ceremony (i.e. your token of safety, path of shame and your departure of losers) and even the title of your fic. One of my favorite things about Total Drama is that your show can be centered around anything; it can be on an island, a movie lot, a city, a shopping mall, a school, a cruise ship, a jungle or even around the world. You can literally have a season take place in an amusement park, then take place in a mansion and then take place in space and it wouldn’t be too big of a jump. This is part of it being created as a parody of reality shows and its larger freedom due to being a cartoon. When picking location, its important to consider how important the location is to the show. For a canon example, Total Drama Action’s location of an abandoned movie lot determined challenges, team names and the elimination ceremony. In contrast, in Revenge of The Island, the catapult of shame was…not really related to the island or the toxic waste. Now not all challenges will be centered on location; I’ve seen in many fics (including my own :p) where the challenge is cooking, a sport, an awake-a-thon, etc. that could take place anywhere. That’s not necessarily a problem (especially if your story is more themed focus, more on that in a bit), as it can work given Total Drama’s comedic and parody nature. However it can waste a good, exotic setting and or be an awkward contrast depending on how much you played up your location. For example, “Alright guys this competition is in the Amazon, you all have team names based on animals, you live with Amazon tribes for the entirety of your stay and we just spend last chapter having a race through the Amazon River. So for this challenge, you’ll be writing and filming your own music video!” Uh… Again, location might not be your focus. Several fics take place in just some city, beach or island. And nothing’s wrong with that! Just consider how much focus you’re giving your location and how much use you can get out of it. If you’re starting out on your first fic, I’d encourage you to stick to a central location instead of a show themed on traveling. Let’s say you have a season in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. A typical chapter will have you go from first class and the economy section of the plane, establish the challenge location, then head back to the plane to wrap up. You’ll also need to plan out locations to stop at, which you’ll probably want to establish as exotic and could take words. It’s not too hard but can take a lot of words (especially if you use lots of teams…more on that later). I’d just consider waiting till you have experience. Sometimes your story isn’t centered on location, but theme. I don’t mean the message your story is trying to convey (if you are trying to convey one). I mean what the show is centered on. For a canon example, Total Drama All-Star''s is centered on having strong, returning competitors compete together (then it gets bad…). For another reality show example, ''Survivor: Cambodia is about second chances with challenges based on previous ones while the Amazing Race 28 has all of its team be Internet stars. A theme can influence your title, elimination ceremony, team names and team set ups, (and even more than location can) your cast! If you are centering on certain twists or themes, make sure you commit to your theme! For example, Total Drama All Stars eventually gives up on trying to have challenges based on other old challenges. Don’t give up on your theme or its importance in the fic after just a few chapters. Even if you have say a team swap or a merge it still may have influence on challenges or dynamics. Some fics aren’t big on focusing on themes or locations, being more focused on say characters and their interactions. When creating a fic, its important to consider not only your location and theme but how big of an importance you’ll place on it in your fanfiction. Cast Calculus While we may have a workshop on planning/creating characters, lets consider characters in general for a fic. The size of your cast is important thing to consider. If you go too big you won’t be able to equally focus or keep track of your cast. If you go too small though, you won’t have enough time to develop all your characters and their relationships to each other (unless you have non-elimination or reward challenges, which have their own set of problems). The right number usually depends on the writer; I wouldn’t go any lower than fourteen or any bigger than 24, usually only if its to have an even number for three teams. Speaking of, teams are a very important part of a fic. Besides dividing it up so we don’t have to keep track of twenty-two different people, teams are important as they make it easier to remember characters. This is what’s called cast herding; splitting a cast (usually a large number) into smaller groups that we remember. Its important to cast herd at least beginning until everyone’s familiar with your characters enough to shake things up in say a team swap. Its why I’d discourage from changing teams to quickly or every chapter until you have some experience writing. I’d also discourage if its your first fanfiction from starting with more than two teams. Let’s say you have three teams; then you have to write three scenes for each team in a challenge. Let’s say your challenge is some kind of race that involves completing three tasks before heading to the finish line. That means nine scenes to have in a challenge, which takes a lot of space if you’re trying to watch your word count. And lets not forget about staff. You’ll probably have at least a host and then maybe an accompanying sidekick or interns. With staff members you don’t want them to take too much away from the contestants but want them to be memorable if they are new, so just keep that in mind. I don’t think you should have an exceedingly large number of staff members, since usually a host and some sidekicks can accomplish most of what you’d need. If you are planning on recurring staff characters, I’d consider waiting to introduce them until later chapters so its not too many people to remember (depending on their importance to the show). Now let’s focus on the character themselves. On a blog I made, Gideon left this good quote; “One of the show's creators/writers touched on a related topic by noting that most of these teens wouldn't even acknowledge each other in the halls if they attended the same school, but are forced by circumstances to deal with each other on a daily basis.” The point this makes is that your cast needs to be varied! Try not to have some people with similar personalities, stereotypes, interests, etc. That’s not to say you can’t have characters with similar personalities or interests, but don’t have most of your cast seem so similar. I’ve seen some fics where that is the case, such as having too many ‘lovable diva’ archtype characters. Have nerds, jocks, divas, goths, psychos, Type As, Type Bs, optimists, snarkers, etc. People are so different, so show it in your cast! I’d be careful of twists that determine the contestants and make sure that it doesn’t lead to having too many similar people. Once you have a good, varied cast consider how they’ll interact and play off each other. Interaction is important because it shows who the character is and it develops them. To now steal a quote from Zac, “Total Drama gives the format, and the situation for everything. Two characters no matter who they are, how different they are, can ALWAYS end up as a couple, or friends, or enemies.” Play around with the idea of different interactions. It can lead to humorous relationships or friends or really sweet or touching ones. Think about Gwen and Leshawna or Beth and Lindsay. Both friendships are people with different personalities but have a strong friendship. People in tough or harsh conditions can end up forming strong bonds and Total Drama can certainly count. I myself love odd friendships or unique couples <3 (You know what my most popular friendship is in my current fic seems to be? A friendship the Sweetheart and the Sociopath.) However, don’t forget you need conflict too! Within a story, you need conflict Sometimes I do want all my characters to be friends and likable. But that’s not interesting, you have to some drama and that comes from conflict! And don’t just have the only conflict be everyone dislikes this one other character. I’ve seen that in fics and it usually ends with that one character being completely unlikable, the cast seeming uninteresting or both. The conflict doesn’t have to be too serious either; maybe its just a petty rivalry played for laughs. And hey, if you do have say two people with a similar personality think of how you can differ them. And how will they interact? Will they be friends or even in a relationship? Or will they become rivals? Another important factor when creating a cast is to assign roles. By that I mean, certain characters are going to need to do certain stuff throughout story. Someone is going to have to be the first boot. Some people are going to form a relationship. Someone is going to have to create some comedic relief. And someone is going to have to be an antagonist. Try to be flexible on how that character progresses in that role; don’t be afraid to change who wins while writing the story or have a character being comic relief one chapter and then have their plot focused on the next! Don’t tie them into that role either; don’t make the people who are in a couple defined only talk about the other and don’t have your antagonist only character trait be ‘evil’ or ‘strategist’. It’s boring and makes the character unlikable to readers. Don’t be afraid to break the mold too Give your comedic characters some backstory or development and give your antagonist humorous traits and personal relationships! Some other general points or tips; · Another easy shortcut for readers to keep track of your characters is their appearance. Make sure your cast looks different. Have varying hair color, hair style, body shape, race, eye color, and even clothes. · Names are always an important part of characters as well. In example of what not to do, in a fic I’ve had three females named Julie, Jenny and Jovi (the last two both redheads). That can be confusing. There are twenty six letters of the alphabet, so try not to use a letter more than twice and for varying characters. · A lot of people don’t make much effort in the character bios, but I think they’re important and can be used for foreshadowing, so it consider it. · Character stereotypes or labels are the same way. I’m trying to take the approach of minimalizing them; instead of The Friendly Basketball Player, just have the Basketball Player. If you only have one character labeled the Basketball Player, why have the adjective? · Elaborating on that later point, try to establish personality in the story instead of the labels. And in both labels and writing, remember to try and show and not tell. Don’t tell me this girl is nice, show me why she’s nice. · On the subject of villains, don’t have one character be the cause of everyone’s elimination. Sure a character and its alliance can cause some, but every single one? It becomes predictable and formulaic. · Also, remember that you don’t necessarily need an antagonist or need one to cause all eliminations. People aren’t black and white and there is an element of strategy on reality shows which can vary from person to person, especially on Total Drama where strategy isn’t the focus. So have it vary between characters! · A lot of times, characters can become defined by a joke (they quote a certain tv show over and over again, they like chocolate, they shout random things, etc.). It leads to boring dialogue, so try and develop a character more than that. · Don’t have a character whose only purpose is to be annoying, annoy their teammates and then be sent home. Its boring and predictable for readers and waste of a character slot. I try to have something I can relate to or at least like writing for each character. In Conclusion To summarize my points, remember this when planning a fic; · You can use basically any location in Total Drama fanfiction, so consider it! · If you have some kind of big theme for the season, commit to it! · Have a good number of characters (14 to 24 in some situations) to have time to develop but also focus on the characters. · Use teams well to divide characters and help readers remember them. · Make your cast varied between personalities and labels. · Make interesting conflicts, relationships and friendships. You can have most any interaction between unusual people, so use it! · Keep roles varied between characters; don’t trap a character in a role and stunt their growth. So I loved to here anyone else’s opinions? Do you agree or disagree? Was there something I left out? What do you consider when starting a story? What do you do first when making a story? Please feel free to share and I wish everybody luck in their fanfictions, new or old, come the new year <3 Category:Blog posts